Grenade?
by KanaeHitomi
Summary: What happens when you accidentally blast music into an oversensitive Dragonslayer's ears? A series of bizarre and weird events with unexpected fluff and a whole lot of chaos! NaLu one-shot loosely based on the song ' Grenade ' by Bruno Mars, READ,ENJOY AND REVIEW!


_**Grenade?**_

" Pinky!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

" Popsicle!"

" Ash hole!"

" Pervert!"

" Ara ara~ So energetic in the morning already?" Mira beamed in their direction, the two currently in headlock with each other, as she cleaned the bar top where a certain blond head was resting on. " Ne, Lucy. Lucy?"

The said blond didn't seem to hear the barmaid, ears fitted with a pair of cute dark blue headphones with little stars on it, Lucy hummed to whatever song she was listening to while her eyes were glued to a thick novel, head occasionally bobbing to the beat of the music.

" Eat this you ice prick!" Sending Gray flying into some poor bystander by the sidelines, and probably starting another fight there, Natsu grinned as he walked towards Lucy, who was blissfully stuck in her own wonderland, and promptly flopped onto the stool beside her, draping an arm around.

Lucy jumped at the sudden contact, pulling down her headphones to her neck, she glared slightly at him, punching his arm lightly, " Natsu! You scared the bejesus out of me!"

" What did i do?" Natsu pouted childishly, rubbing the spot she punched just for the sake of it.

Mira giggled at his behavior as Lucy just " Hmph-ed!" and looked aside, noticing his cute forlorn expression at her reaction, squealing softly to herself " How cute~" while taking mental pictures to store in her 'NaLu moments' album.

" Anyway what's that Luce?" Natsu asked, quickly recovering from his initial rejection, prodding at Lucy's headphones, " Are you copying Laxus now?"

Lucy smacked him on his arm, gasping angrily, " How rude, why on Earthland would i copy him?"

" Because he's blond...?" He answered uncertainly.

That just earned him another, more painful, smack on his arm.

" Baka Natsu." Lucy glared at him, making him whimper.

" Oi Lucy!" Gray called out, shirt lost in the middle of the bar fight he just escaped from, noticing the new accessory on her neck, " Is that new?"

Smiling at his more polite approach, she pulled the headphones from her neck, looking at it with pride, " I've had my eyes on it the moment it came out, but it was too expensive. Then, just today it was on sale at the store, and i just had to have it." She chirped happily.

Grey took it from her hands, inspecting it with a finger on his chin,

" Hey, this is the second generation limited edition Starry Night Lacri-Headphones!" Grey said in awe, " Say, how much did you say you got it for?"

" 2,000 Jewels!" Lucy grinned at Grey's flabbergasted look.

" Seriously?!" He groaned, " Damn, i should have gotten it."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, " Too bad~"

Meanwhile, Natsu glaring at the both of them from his stool, which was right beside them, muttering things like " What's so special..." and " Stupid Ice prick...", attracting the attention of Mirajane, who giggled quietly to herself again with Happy drifting around him, a paw on his mouth as he rolled, " You likkkkkkkkke her!", Natsu rather unsuccessfully trying to swat him away.

Grey ruffled Lucy's hair, much to her chagrin, and said, " If i knew about it, i would've bought it for you for your christmas present, lil' sis."

" Aww, that's so sweet of you, onii-chan~" Lucy cooed.

" Oi, i said don't call me that." Grey looked away bashfully, hooking his arm around her neck playfully, making her giggle.

Natsu growled then, startling the both of them, scaring Happy and only making Mira giggle more.

" Did you just growl, Natsu?" Lucy eyed him with amusement, Natsu flushed pink, pulling his scarf up in an attempt to cover his face.

" Oh ho! Is that jealousy i see?" Grey teased.

" Shut it, exhibitionist !"

A tick mark appeared on Grey's head, " What did you-"

" Ok stop!" Lucy intervened before they started again, " Grey, go sit with Juvia!"

" Aye!" Grey scampered away at Lucy's dark aura, sitting right beside Juvia at her table, much to her delight.

" Happy..." She started menacingly, then grinned as she pulled a fish from behind her, throwing it as far as she could, rather strategically in the direction of where Charla and Wendy was sitting, " Fetch!"

In a flash of blue fur, he was gone.

" Ok Natsu, what's been eating at you?" Lucy interrogated him, sitting back down as she put a bookmark in her book and set it aside, making sure he had all her attention.

" ..." He murmured.

" Hmm? " Lucy leaned closer to his, putting a hand to her ear, " I didn't quite hear that."

" I don't understand what's so great about that thing."

" That's it?" Lucy smiled warmly at him, " You should have just asked me Natsu!"

Natsu didn't reply, but he just pulled his scarf up higher.

" Here, lemme show you." Putting the headphones on for him, she demonstrated, lifting up a small blue object in her hands, she said,

" That thing on your head, are called headphones, and this is called a lacri-player. These two together lets you listen to music."

His hearing slightly muffled through the headphones, but he still heard her rather clearly, so he nodded, looking fascinatedly at the items in her hand.

" Here, i'll let you listen to one of my favorite songs so far."

With that she pressed the icon on the screen, and Natsu felt as if his ears were about to explode.

Almost ripping the thing off his head, he held it away from him.

" Oi Luce!" He groaned, rubbing his ears, " Yer trying to make me deaf?!"

Lucy looked his over frantically, " Oh my Mavis, i'm so sorry Natsu! I totally forgot about your sensitive ears!"

" Are you okay?"

" I think?" He said uncertainly.

" I'm so sorry!" Lucy looked as if she was about to cry, Natsu rushed to affirm her.

" I'm fine Luce, i really am!" Putting the headphones back on, he gestured to her to continue, " Can you try it again,Luce? I really want to know how this works."

Lucy sniffed, " You sure?"

He nodded almost immediately.

" Okay then," Lucy scrolled on the screen, making sure to reduce the volume to suit him better, smiling apologetically at him " I'll just lower the volume first... and play!"

At first all Natsu heard was a slowly increasing ' ee' sound, then, the sound of what sounded like a piano, he couldn't really hear for sure, his ears were still ringing from the situation before.

Then, what seemed like the chorus started, and Natsu was utterly baffled by the sheer bizarreness of the lyrics he heard.

**A few minutes later...**

" So, how was it?" Lucy looked at him expectantly as he pulled the headphones off his head gingerly.

Giving the headphones back to her, he looked at her,

" Man... Luce! You listen to some weird stuff!"

Lucy huffed and glared slightly at him, " What do you mean weird?! It's such a nice song!"

She stood up abruptly with sparkling eyes, clasping her hands together.

" It's all about how far a guy would go for the woman he loves despite the fact that she doesn't loves him back!"

She rounded back at him, eyes aflame,

" It's such a heartbreaking song about love! How can you say it's weird?"

Natsu got even more confused,

" Love? But what i heard-"

Lucy was clearly not listening to him, twirling excitedly in her own imagination.

" Ah~ If i were the woman in the song, i'd never do such mean things to him, in fact i'll smack him in the face, call him an idiot for getting injured on my behalf and give him a huge kiss..."

At the mention of the word 'kiss', Natsu's ears, having slowly unblocked itself after removing the headphones, perked up unnaturally, absorbing every single word Lucy was babbling unknowingly out loud.

Resulting in a bizarre chain of events as bizarre as whatever Natsu thought he heard in the song.

With an unexpected outcome.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" Urgh, this damn writer's block of mine..."

Lucy glowered at the blank sheet of paper before her, tapping her quill furiously as her other hand grabbed at her hair.

She placed the quill back into the ink bottle, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the ruckus outside her window, coming really close to screaming at the two below to settle their lover's quarrel somewhere else.

" Damn those two, they're giving me a headache..."

" Did you just say 'headache' ?!"

Lucy let out a surprised " Eep!" as she stumbled off her chair, quickly recovering to glare at Natsu who jumped in through her window nimbly like a cat, looking at her expectantly.

" Natsu!" She seethed, " How many times did i tell you to-"

" Hai hai, use the door, i know," He interrupted her, sweeping it under the carpet, for there was something even more important to him to achieve now, " Did you say ' headache' just now?"

Lucy groaned and flopped back on her chair rather in a rather unladylike fashion, slapping a hand on her face.

" Yes, Natsu, i have a headache. What's it to you?" She quipped, clearly not in a mood for nonsense, rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed.

" Ne Luce!" He jumped excitedly for no particular reason, " How do you catch a headache?"

Lucy looked at him incredulously, opening one eye to stare at him," Nani? What kind of a question is that?"

" A question is a question Luce, you mean there are different types of questions out there?" He replied, looking confused.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned to look at him to answer his previous question instead, " Look Natsu, you don't_ catch_ headaches, you just _get_ them, like when you're too stressed or when there's too much noise around you or it's just a medical condition you have. It can't catch it like the common flu."

" Oh, " Natsu looked down, clearly disappointed, slumping down on the edge of her bed.

Lucy sighed and creaked a smile that the downcasted looking man in front of her, about to say something to console him when he suddenly shot up as inspiration hit him.

" But if you can't catch a headache, can you get it somewhere?" He asked innocently.

Lucy groaned, slamming her head on her table.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" Ne Mira, " Lucy looked uncomfortably over her shoulder, " Don't you think Natsu's been acting kinda strange these few days?"

Mira smiled her signature smile, tinged with what looked like a mix of amusement and a secret, " Well i don't know Lucy, maybe it has something to do with something you've said a few days ago?"

Lucy turned her head back to look at Mira, tilting to the side quizzically, " What did i say?"

" Well that, " Mira giggled, " Is for you to find out on your own- "

" Luce watch out!"

Whipping her head around, blond tresses flying wildly, to find several plates whirling in her direction, her brown eyes widening in fright.

Quickly covering her head with her arms, Lucy waited for the incoming impact of the plates to hit her, biting her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.

CRASH!

Wincing as she expected the pain to come, Lucy creaked open an eye as she wondered why she's not yet on the ground bleeding out, to find a certain pink head in front of her, his head bleeding instead of hers.

Lucy paled as Natsu turned around grinning, looking at the full extent of his injury, and he asked,

" Ya okay Luce?"

"KYAHHH!" She screamed bloody murder.

Natsu turned back, a deadly look on his face, expecting some enemy to show up at the door or a monster to wipe the floor with, when he felt someone grab him by his scarf, half dragging-flying him straight into the infirmary, and dumping him on the bed, much to the surprise of Wendy who just happen to be inside.

" Natsu-san!" Wendy gasped, then frantically scampering around the room, " What happened to you?"

She dumped her collection of items on the bed beside him, and with practiced ease, started to fix Natsu up.

" I threw my head on the plates!" He said with pride, making Lucy and Wendy's jaw drop.

" And why on Earthland would you do that, you baka!" The two shouted in sync, eyes aflame.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" Psst, Lucy!"

Lucy looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one around her that could've said it, shrugging, she was about to go back to reading her book when she felt something yank at her skirt.

Startled, her eyes flew down between her legs when she felt a hand grab her thigh, to see Erza below the table, staring up at her undies.

" Erza!" She squeaked, scrambling to cover her privates, her face flaming up, " What are you doing down there?!"

" Shh, quiet!" Erza hissed, looking around to make sure no one noticed the her yet, though the overflowing fountain of nosebleed from Gray sitting in front of Lucy was sure to give her away any time.

Lifting up a sheet of yellow-brown paper, she whispered furtively, " I found a job us, just the two of us, for some girl to girl time you know." , she winked.

The amount of jewels on that slip of paper was already enough to convince Lucy, nodding quickly, Lucy whispered,

" I'll meet you at the train station in 5."

Gathering up her stuff quickly, Lucy tiptoed her way through the fight-littered guild hall and slipped out the door after waving bye to Gray.

Not noticing that the moment they were out of view, a pink blur grabbed the ice mage by his boxers, that was the only piece if clothing currently on him, and literally crashed through the door in the same direction.

Minutes later, the two ladies of Fairy Tail chatted animatedly as they boarded the train to Crocus, giggling and swiping at each other as they exchanged conversations.

Settling down at heir booth, Lucy's mouth was almost at the point of being split open as her eyes bugged out rather unattractively.

" NO. WAY!" She almost screamed. " He kissed you?!"

Erza was quick to correct her, " _Almost_ kissed me." She huffed, smiling wistfully, " then pushing me away sprouting a blatant lie that he has a_ fiance_.", she almost spat out the word.

" Always such a lousy liar."

The train started to move, and they were silent for a while.

Lucy sighed, looking enviously at Erza, " But hey, at least this shows he has feeling for you..."

Seizing the opportunity, Erza retorted, " Hey, someone has feeling for you too."

Lucy head shot up, " Really? Who?"

" You know, that-"

Something, or some_ things, _landed with a rather loud thump on top their carriage, Erza immediately exquipping a sword and Lucy with her keys, Erza slowly opening the window to their compartment, and a blur of blue, black and pink with a hint of green crashed in, crushing Erza and Lucy beneath them.

Gray was the first to recover, " Whoa hold that sword Erza! It's just us!"

" What are you people doing here?!" The redhead seethed, making Gray and Happy start sweating, Natsu was too motion sick to bother.

" It's was flame head's idea!" Gray glared at the said person, " He was all ' jump on board a train for you!' and willingly and literally jumped onto the train. What's wrong with this guy?!"

" ...Blurg...yoew...auw...new...fiw" Natsu gurgled from the floor, looking pleadingly at Lucy.

" What did he say?"

" I have no idea." Lucy admitted, shaking her head in exasperation.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

" Okay, that is it!" Lucy rounded on Natsu, who was just staring at her from his stool beside hers since the moment he entered the guild and sat on it.

" Is something bothering you Natsu?" She crossed her arms over her boobs, staring him down, " Why have you been acting so weird for entire of this week?"

Natsu just continued looking at her, much her annoyance, tilting his head, " Weird? But i thought you said it was about love?"

" Yes i said- Wait what?" Lucy's voice went up an octave, " When ever did i say anything about love?!"

" Ya know, that day ya let me try that headphonie thingy of yours."

Lucy face palmed herself, " I said the song was about love, and that it was not weird."

Natsu puffed up his chest, " Exactly, so i've been doing exactly what the song told me to do!"

Lucy froze, her head turning to face him creakily, " What?"

" I thought you were smarter than this Luce," Natsu said, he then listed, " Ya know, what the chorus of the song said,

_"I'll catch a headache for ya._

_Throw my head on a plate for ya._

_I'll jump on board of a train for ya._

_Ya know i'll do anything for ya." "_

Lucy blinked.

Natsu blinked.

And Lucy burst out in laughter, maybe guffawing would be more of an accurate description, attracting lots of attention from the surrounding guild members who've never seen her laugh this hard before, slapping at the bar top counter repeatedly.

"_ Oh Mavis_!" She wheezed out in between laughter, face a cheerful shade of pink, almost crying.

Using her finger to wipe what tears that collected near her eyes, she beamed at Natsu, who almost buried himself within his scarf, his face too a bright pink.

" Natsu Natsu..." She started, shaking her head, " I guess this is my fault as well, for blasting music at your ears."

Natsu slowly unwrapped himself, " What ya mean Luce?"

" What that means, you adorably dense bakamander, " She said gleefully, " is that the lyrics you heard are wrong."

Clearing her throat, she continued,

" Listen up okay? This is what it really said,

_" I'd catch a grenade for ya._

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya._

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya._

_You know I'd do anything for ya." "_

Finishing nicely, Lucy grinned at Natsu who was clearly embarrassed with his arms folded as he tucked his head within his scarf.

He mumbled something, " ..."

Still grinning, Lucy said, " What did you say Natsu?"

Standing up abruptly, startling Lucy in taking a step back, he said, in a clearer more hear-able volume.

" Does this mean i don't get my k-k-kiss?" He stumbled slightly on the word, both their faces now a bright firetruck red.

Lucy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she stared wide eyed at Natsu who was avoiding her gaze.

" Wha-"

Unable to help herself anymore, Mira came up from behind Lucy and gave her a hard shove at her back, giggling out, " Thank me later~!" as Lucy stumbled forward.

Crash landing straight into Natsu's arms.

Both their eyes flew open as their frantic minds registered only one fact.

Their lips were touching each others.

Catcalls and whistles rang throughout the guild as the two separated lips with a rather resounding 'smack!' as they scrambled away from each other with their faces aflame.

Lucy immediately rounded upon Mira, who was smothering in giggles by now, screeching, " Mira!"

" Hey, the two of you needed a 'push' !"

" But-!"

Interrupted once again, Lucy's arm was grabbed from behind and pulled straight into a toned chest and dipped low.

Natsu was kissing her again.

Intentionally this time.

And all Lucy could think off now, was how incredibly soft Natsu's lips were, and hot, and very, _very_ demanding.

Same goes for Natsu, he thanked whatever god, spirit or invisible dragon that pushed him to do what he did, for he was enjoying every single second of it. He thought as he deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue tentatively at her bottom lip.

Lucy gasped in surprise, and Natsu took that chance to dart his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet cavern eagerly.

" Whoa~" Cana whistled, juggling between covering innocent Wendy's eyes, who was flailing around wailing, " Lemme see!" desperately, and guzzling down another barrel of alcohol and collecting her bet money from rather begrudging guild members at the same time.

" When did Natsu boy here learn to kiss like _that_!" She fanned herself dramatically, " Man is it getting _hot_ in here!"

Macao elbowed her from behind, " You _have_ been dropping rather racy hints whenever he's been sitting nearby."

Cana blinked innocently, " Oh did i?"

The two separated rather breathlessly, looking at each other as they panted for air,

" Oh get a room already!" Lisanna teased the two, the two flushing a deep red at the knowing waggle of eyebrows and snickers of those around them.

" Kissing without permission is MAN!"

Evergreen punched Elfman in the arm, " That's the worst!"

" W-w-what is that supposed to mean?" Lucy stammered, pointing simultaneously at her then at him repeatedly, " I mean about the kiss... no us... no no i mean-!"

" Jeez Luce, is it _that_ that hard for you to understand?" Natsu grinned, draping his arms over her shoulders, " Jeez, and people call _me_ dense."

Lucy huffed indignantly, " Now what's that supposed to mean?"

" What that means," Natsu spun her around, face to face, and pecked her on her cheek,

" Is that i love you baka."

Cupping her flushed flustered face within his hands, he looked her lovingly in the eye and grinned,

_" And that i'll do anything fer ya. Even to catch a grenade."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-FIN-_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**AN : And that's it for my second one-shot** _'Grenade_'** ! It's kinda funny and ridiculous how i can think of something so random out of such a serious song, serious but a very nice song to listen to! Though its kinda late of me to write a fic about it now...?**

**I would love to hear your opinions, awesome people of Fanfiction, as it's the first time i'm writing something like this, brrr, shivers from all the NaLu ( fangirl squeal ) ! So it'll be nice to receive feedback to see how i'm doing as well as to see if all of you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, just on the side note, i wrote this to sorta celebrate the 20th chapter of my ongoing fic**_ 'Gate of the Eternal Guardian,Tenebre!'_ **( in which will be out in a couple days or so ) as well as for reaching 80 reviews for that said fic, so if you liked this be sure to check it out! **

**Thank you for reading and see you next time minna!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~KanaeHitomi~**


End file.
